encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Brilyante
A (literally diamond, but anglicized here as gem), typically refers to an elemental gem — *'Brilyante ng Tubig' (Water Gem) *'Brilyante ng Lupa' (Earth Gem) *'Brilyante ng Hangin' (Air Gem) *'Brilyante ng Apoy' (Fire Gem) — which originally formed one gem, the Inang Brilyante (Mother Gem). It was later revealed that the Ikalimang Brilyante (Fifth Gem) exists. The brilyantes control aspects of nature and grant their keepers related powers and abilities. Due to their vast powers, whosoever holds the most number of gems is the most powerful being in Encantadia. Keepers A person who possesses a gem is called Keeper (in Tagalog: Tagapangalaga). Keepers can utilize the power of their gems. Cassiopea was the first keeper of all the gems, but she distributed it among the leaders of the four races. The gems could be magically hidden, and their keepers could still make use of its powers without bringing them out. However, it must, at the very least, be possible for the keeper to open his hand, because the gem's powers would otherwise be suppressed.Episode 68 If the hands are sealed, the keeper may still bring it out, but only for the purpose of transferring it to somebody else.Episode 80 When the keeper uses the gems or transfers it to another keeper, the keeper's eyes glow with the gem's power. It is also possible for the keeper to ask the gem to depart from his keeping,Episode 41 and then ask it to return.Episode 54 It is possible for a gem keeper who happens to be a Sang'gre to retain some of the gem's abilities,Episode 55. Explanation of DanayaEpisode 61. Alena transforms into a turtle without the Water Gem. which could then be used even if she no longer has the gem in her possession. Gem Transfer A keeper can transfer the possession of the gem to another person. So far, all known transfers from one keeper to another is voluntary, even though some do it reluctantly. Because of this, those who are keen on collecting the gems will refuse to kill a keeper, because the gem will be lost. In Episode 79, Danaya obtained the Fifth Gem from Ybarro by snatching it from his hand. However, it must be noted that Ybarro intended to give it away at that point. So far, only keepers have the resolve to attempt to coerce other keepers to give up their gems. A common modus operandi is to capture the keeper and threaten his life. Most keepers will not give in to this threat, and the aggressor will not actually kill him, because the gem could be lost. The aggressor would then threaten the lives of the captive keeper's loved ones;Episode 80. For instance, Hagorn threatened to kill Amihan and Paopao's real mother. this is more effective if the loved one is actually captured. This method becomes ineffective if the aggressor has a reputation for goodness, because the threat becomes less credible.Episode 66. Pirena, for instance, who knew that Amihan would not kill Mira. Sentience Gems could be stored in rooms, where they will float on their own. It has been demonstrated that the gems were sentient: *If left on their own, the gems could choose their own keeper.Episode 11 *On suicide **A gem will not aid its keeper in the commission of suicide.Episode 31 **A gem would refuse to help those who had attempted to commit suicide.Episode 66 Presence indicator The arrival of a keeper (using ivictus) can be detected, according to Hagorn: *Amihan is accompanied by a gust of windEpisode 72 *Danaya brightens plant colors Blessing It is possible for a gem to grant a blessing to another person.Episode 17 Pirena stated that she could still bless Kahlil if it is true that he had just been born recently. However, she had been able to bless Alena and Hitano in the human world with the Fire Gem.Episode 33 Possibly, the youth of the grantee is necessary only to make the blessing permanent. Simultaneous usage When used simultaneously, gems could have powerful effects *Fire + Earth + Water + Air = used by Minea to impose two curses on the Hathors and to destroy their palace *Fire + Fifth = used by Hagorn to project lightning, destroying the weapons of LilaSari's group and making them kneel to himEpisode 80 *Water + Fifth + Fire = used by Hagorn to create an anti-ivictus field around Lireo, to prevent the Sang'gres from teleporting insideEpisode 86 Fusion Danaya and LilaSari used their gems together and fused into one entity - Danaya-Sari, with LilaSari's physical form but with Danaya's armor. History of Keepers Emre bestowed the Mother Gem to Cassiopea, founding queen of Lireo, who divided it into four to keep anyone from becoming too powerful. Notes *New keepers in color *Paopao's actual acquisition of the Fifth Gem cannot yet be dated, but per Episode 80, it is at most after May 10, 2015.The premiere of Wowowin, which was mentioned by Paopao Gem stats References and Notes Category:Elemental gems